peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dale Sneezes
Chip and Dale ran away from Dr. Neo Cortex as fast as they could before he could take off their jacket, hat, and shirt. The two chipmunks ran from the vineyard and into a small tool shed. There, they found a watering can and jumped into it so that Cortex couldn't find them. At last, Chip and Dale were safe and sound. "This is the place all right," Chip said to Dale. "Now let's keep quiet. If we need to breathe, then let's do it softly." But Dale couldn't help it. He felt a tickle in his nose. "Uh-oh!" "What's wrong with you?" "I think I'm gonna sneeze!" Dale stuttered. Cortex walked into the tool shed, looking for Chip and Dale. "I know those chipmunks are here somewhere." he said, "And I'll make sure I'll make no mistake about that!" He rummaged through some flower pots. Inside the watering can, Dale was still sputtering, as if he was going to sneeze. "Quiet!" Chip whispered harshly, putting a finger under his nose, "Do you want him to find us?!" "No," said Dale. "But thanks, Chipper. I'm all right now." And Chip removed his finger from his nose. Cortex was still looking for the chipmunks and rummaging through the flower pots. "Come on and show yourselves, you wee beasties." he said, "If I don't find you here..." Inside the watering can, Dale couldn't hold in his sneeze anymore. "Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah..." "Oh, no!" Chip gasped. At that instant, Dale sneezed loudly! "Aaaaahhhhh...Ah...AH-CHOO!!" The sound of the sneeze caused both him and Chip to escape the watering can and knock it over. Cortex saw that. "What the-? Stop! Stop thieves!" Then Chip and Dale escaped through the window, upsetting two of the flower pots. Cortex tried to put his foot upon the chipmunks, but the window was too small for him. At last, Chip and Dale ran back through the vineyard, escaping Cortex. By now, the two chipmunks were out of breath. "Did we lose him?" Dale asked between heavy pants. "Uh-huh." Chip breathed. Then they came to a big gate with a key stuck in its keyhole. "Oh, YOU go ahead, Chipper." Dale said. "I'll try." Chip said. He jumped up, but he couldn't quite reach the key. So he stopped and said to a chocolate-colored chao, who was holding PokéPuffs, "Excuse me, miss. Could you please tell us the way to the gate?" The chao didn't respond because she had a large mocha PokéPuff in her mouth. "Oh, please help us!" begged Dale. The chao only squeaked several times, yet unintelligibly, because she had the mocha PokéPuff in her mouth. She juggled the other sweet PokéPuff, the mint PokéPuff, and the spice PokéPuff. Chip and Dale couldn't understand a word she was saying. The chao squeezed through a hole in the gate, still squeaking and carrying the PokéPuffs. That made Chip and Dale so sad. Tears rolled down their cheeks. "But which way?" asked Dale. Then he and Chip began to cry, hoping there would be someone to help them, get back to Knuckles' hideout. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan series Category:Sad Scenes Category:X Sneezes